


The good purgatory

by StorgeAgape



Category: The Good Place (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorgeAgape/pseuds/StorgeAgape
Summary: A one-shot cross-over for the nebula series.Timeline in Wynonna Earp: post season 2.Timeline in The Good Place: post season 2.





	The good purgatory

It’s been a month since the seal has been broken, meaning Doc now is going to age and is no longer an immortal. Also Revennants can wander outside the Ghost River Triangle, Bobo is back, Widows are gone and Bulshar has been summoned.

Wynonna had no choice but to get Alice as far from Purgatory as possible. She has tried to not be emotionally attached. She has tried to not have a child to not pass the curse to yet another generation.

In that month she has enjoyed driving her motorbike around, once refered as her soulmate. Waverly has been spending more time at Nicole’s. Doc has been learning more about modern devices with Jeremy, which means the team getting random voicemails, even memes from him. How does he know about them? No idea. Everyone figures is Jeremy’s geekiness. Doc also shows up often to help with the homestead maintenance. Dolls keeps training Wynonna every morning in the station. Everything seems as fine as it can be in Purgatory, and that is worrying. Too quiet is not really that good.

That is until this morning …

A month, today Alice turns one month old. And Wynonna tries to keep herself as busy as possible. She not wants they ask about her feelings out of some compassion. She has considered a random drive outside as far as her motorbike can go. But, she also knows they mean good, and to be honest she figures Doc must feel as affected about the day too. Driving far away, still random memes get there. As stupid as that may seem, a random meme from Doc makes her turn back to Purgatory. Arriving at the homestead because surprise Shorty’s closed before midday. Home seems quiet, too quiet.

“Waverly?” Wynonna calls as she advances in the living room towards the kitchen.  
She hears some muffled noise around the kitchen.  
Peacamaker in hand she enters the kitchen to find them 4 preparing tacos.

“What is happening? What are you all doing in my kitchen?” Wynonna asks confused.  
“We figured, it’d be nice some get together. Why not tonight?” Waverly offers  
“Where’s Jeremy? All geeks getting together in my kitchen and algebra is not?” Wynonna goes for joking.  
“So, ok for taco night later?” Waverly offers.  
“So long as I not end up in a vision quest like the last time” Wynonna jokes.  
She is surprised that all them are working together. Nobody has brought up Alice. OK, this is going well. Once they all prepare them for the night, they have a light lunch, the guys cleaning up, Doc goes back to Shorty’s soon Lonnie and Needley are suppoused to get some lunch there too. 

Around Purgatory’s entrance near midday….

Although they not remember they were all together before, in the good place, in fact they were each other’s soulmates, even non-romantic soulmates before and lived together before. Months ago, after a bartender named Michel told Eleanor “What do we owe to each other?” she researched on youtube and went to meet the ethics professor Chidi Anagonye to help her be a better person. Eventually they spent a lot of bonding time together, and met Tahani which was at the Sorbone as Chidi once was, although they not talked other than some function organized by her parents. But Eleanor grew feelings for both, and so they all started living together. One of the travels they did was to Florida where Eleanor befriended an aspiring DJ named Jason. So them four live together. While Eleanor and Jason go to have fun at a party, Chidi and Tahani have a quieter more cultural time going to an exhibition. Tahani organizes social events too. They all support and balance each other.

Eleanor is driving, Jason by her side, Chdi and Tahani at the backseat.

“Once again, why are we doing this long trip by car?” Tahani complains.  
“Jason found a signed card of Blake Bortles in that town, from a collector” Eleanor patiently replies.  
“Purgatory. Are we sure that name is a good sign?” Chidi asks in worry.  
“Is just a name Chidi. I am sure is an awesome town.” Eleanor says, but both Chidi and Tahani look unconvinced. Jason is cheerful wearing his favourite player sports shirt.  
“Well, I’ll choose next trip then. Somewhere else with a safer name, like in Spain” Chidi replies.  
“If a country previously named by romans as Hispania, which meant island of rabbits sounds better than Purgatory to you” Eleanor replies. Chidi looks confused.  
“I do read and research too, you know” Tahani smiles at Eleanor. They both like to banter with him like that, Eleanor finds it cute when he looks like that: confused, annoyed and proud at the same time.  
“You’ll choose next travel. I’ve heard northern area has lovely views” Tahani tells him.  
“Oh, come on you guys. I like beaches, sun, warm, fun. Why don’t we go to the islands instead?” Eleanor complains. Eleanor glances at Jason. Would he support islands or prefer north?  
“I want to see the football league winner stadium. Where is that?” Jason asks making them all eyeroll. No north or islands visit then.  
“Anyways we are getting in town. Where are we suppoused to meet that guy that has the card?” Eleanor asks Jason  
“At a saloon called Shorty’s. The guy’s Lonnie.” Jason replies.  
“And exactly at what time we are meeting with him?” Tahani asks  
“I don’t know, he hasn’t replied today yet. He must be busy.” Jason replies. All three eyeroll.

They arrive at the saloon. Quite the far far west vibe. Bartender is a guy with a hat, moustache, waistcoat, nice clear eyes. As Eleanor approaches to talk to him, both Chidi and Tahani smile aknowingly and nod at each other while they go sit at a table with Jason, they know she will flirt with the bartender because she found him cute. They both know she likes to flirt, is fun for her. People not use to figure out them three are together, apparently people not notice the fact that them three wear the same bracelet in blue, red, black, pink, grey, white and yellow colours.

But the bartender has noticed, he is clueless about the bracelet, all he knows is that coincidences in Purgatory not always means good news. He consults both Waverly and Jeremy. Waverly is clueless, but Jeremy replies “Ah, don’t worry, they are cool people”.

Needly and Lonnie enter the saloon and greet them.  
“Jaguars fan?” Lonnie asks Jason. “So, you all are from Florida?" Lonnie asks amazed. The visitors nod.  
"Quite a long trip” Needley comments curious. He glances at Doc, who is as intrigued about the visitors.  
“No. Jason is, Chidi is nigerian, Tahani is pakistani-english and I’m from Phoenix.” Eleanor explains.  
“Interesting. So, here's the card" Lonnie passes Jason a manila envelope. Jason looks so cheerful. He stands and gives him a big hug.  
Both Bortles fans chat about the sportman.

Wynonna and Dolls enter the saloon too. Wynonna notices that the blonde is very chatty. 

“So, um, what about that fashion trend? That bracelet. The hype in your State? It means something? You three wearing the same one. Curious colour combinaiton” Wynonna forwardly asks.  
“Oh, you see, he has anxiety. I made him a crochet bracelet for when he is stressed to stim with. Later that had lead to us three to end up wearing the same bracelet” Tahani explains.  
“So the colour combination is just random?” Wynonna asks, glancing at her fingers. No ring on her. Wynonna identified the blue, read and black part might refer to polyamory, so maybe they are swingers too. Things she learnt about back when she worked as Aphrodite at the Pussy Willows.  
Chidi an Tahani quickly glance at each other doubtfully. As Chidi waves his hands, Wynonna notices a white and a black ring on each hand.  
Dolls, once self defined as “I don’t do relationships” himself, is looking at the scene, enjoying Wynonna’s confused curiosity because he knows what all that means. He quietly approaches Wynonna to whisper.  
“Curiosity is fine, snooping is not. Research by yourself later”  
“I am not snooping” Wynonna whispers him back, which he welcomes with one of his blank stares.  
“So, you know what is that? I thought you don’t do relationships” Wynonna jokes back at him.  
“And I don’t. That’s why I know. And I know they are good people” Dolls tells her.  
“You spend too much time with Jeremy too” Wynonna replies trying to look annoyed at him.

The foreigners were enjoying some drinks. Wynonna noticed that there was more affection from Eleanor to both Chidi and Tahani, and there’s was not like that between Chidi and Tahani, sure they were respectful but that’s all. Are them three really dating? And the center is the blonde? That’s new.  
Eleanor goes to the restroom, soon after Jason too.  
Definitelly Chidi and Tahani are not dating, because both are now waiting she returns not talking much than about another trip. 

Suddenly Doc holds his gun pointing at the restrooms. They all look shocked. Someone is holding Eleanor to shield from Wynonna's reach.

“Carl, Carl. How many times do I have to get rid of you?” Wynonna tells him, drawing out peacemaker.  
“You know, this time I have company of my friends too. Come on guys” Carl shouts out.  
Jason, Red and Marty come from the restroom.  
“What a well crafted welcome for a theme town about the far far west, but you are taking it a bit too far, none of us, mere visitors have signed for that gig, kudos on the costumes but cool down” Eleanor jokes.  
“Who asked you?” Marty replies angrily. His eyes turning red. Which escalates panic among Chidi and Tahani, because that is not a gig.  
“OK, I’ll be clear. You saw the board at the town’s entrance said Wyatt Earp? I’m his descendant, cursed with 77 revennants. The ones he shot with this, peacemaker. I’m suppoused to shot them all to break the curse once and for all.”  
“If you shot one per week, the curse will be over in 18 months” Chidi adds yes, he’s done math to stay calmed while twisting his thread bracelet.  
“Are you friends with Jeremy?” Wynonna asks him sarcastically.  
“I’m just trying to help” Chidi whispers disappointed. Wynonna notices the glances the three are sharing. And can’t help but sighs, although she sort of understands.  
Marty moves closer to Wynonna, bored with the few attention they are getitng.  
“One more step and you’ll make your peace Marty” Wynonna warns him, pointing the gun at him. The gun turns blue and she shoots. The revennant burst in flames disappearing on the ground.  
Wynonna points at Red, who is holding Jason’s finger and smiling.  
“No snacking time Red.” Wynonna warns him before shooting. She still remembers what he did with that woman at the club that night.  
Third shot goes to Carl. Three gone again.

The four visitors embrace each other, the braceleted ones exchanging kisses and encouraging words for comfort. Wynonna got curious about them. more respectful than her usual reaction to displays of such affection. Lonnie shows them around the town. Wynonna grew sympathetic of them all and decides to invite them over for some tacos, after all you not always have a visit from good people from so far away places.

Wynonna can tell she had not thought much, other than she got curious about the bracelets. She’ll research once she figures how incognito browsing works. She is ashamed that Doc knows more about internet than herself. But she not wants they know. 

They exchange friendly hugs goodbye, before the visitors get back on the road.


End file.
